


Another Lifetime (ONESHOT)

by bruhman745



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Burning alive, Character Death, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Fire, Gore, Immortality, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oneshot, You don't even see George lmfao, immortal!dream, knight!dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhman745/pseuds/bruhman745
Summary: Dream’s mind raced, as did his feet. His iron-clad legs ached and longed for rest, but he pushed through. He had to find him. He had to get him out alive.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	Another Lifetime (ONESHOT)

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THIS!! INSP BY MEDIEVAL AUS ON TIK TOK AND IMMORTAL DREAM STUFF

Bright flames coated the castle walls in a scorching glow. Cries for help echoed throughout the halls and from corridors isolated by flames. Dream’s mind raced, as did his feet. His iron-clad legs ached and longed for rest, but he pushed through. He had to find him. He had to get him out alive. 

A sharp turn around a corner brought him face to face with a blazing wall. He quickly thought of a way around, avoiding the approaching flames. His eyes locked on a wooden door ahead. The stairs. 

He hurried over, hitting the door with a powerful kick. The wood crunched, but it wasn’t enough. He struck it again, throwing his shoulder into the obstacle before it finally broke its hinges. What if he was too late? 

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, forcing up the flight of stairs. He flew down the hall, eyes scanning every door. He knew where he was, where he had to be. He made it to the end of the corridor and threw open the door that laid at that end. Down another flight of stairs, he was almost there. He could feel him. He had to make it out alive. He couldn’t let him die, he’d sworn otherwise. 

The flames pulled at his heartstrings, his hope waning away. The flames already swept this floor. No one would be left alive, yet he kept going. Sweat dripped down his forehead, his breaths hot and quick. He chucked off the helmet that was threatening to boil him alive, throwing it to the already charred carpet below. 

Another wall of flames blocked his way. Dream cursed, stress pulling at his jaw. There was no other way! He pushed his sweat-soaked hair from his eyes and braced himself, backing up. He launched himself through the flames, a scream of pure agony ripping from his throat. 

Flames licked his skin, soldering the armor on his body right to his skin. His hair caught fire and burned to his skull, searing the sensitive skin. His appearance was molded by the inferno, scars he knew he would never heal from. The pain was unbearable, but he knew he couldn’t die. He wouldn’t die. 

But at this moment he wished he could. 

Dream reached out a flaming hand, punching through the wood to get into the room. He tore away the barrier, reaching his final destination. The fire engulfed him, ash and soot flying up as the weak wood fell to the floor. The floor that could collapse beneath his feet at any second.

But he was too late. 

The bonfire had already touched its untamed fingertips to everything in the room, including the one thing Dream came to save. He rushed over to the remains of the bed, the emotional pain far outweighing the physical. He stumbled and fell onto the charred bed, the mattress blackened and still turning to ash. He ran his mangled hand over the crumbling blankets, choking back a sob. 

George was gone. He was gone and he’d never be back again. 

He collapsed to the floor, tears hissing as they ran down his cheeks. He couldn’t care less about getting out of here. There was nothing out there for him to see. His chest burned with new pain, a new hole that he knew couldn't be filled. He had failed his one job. His only job to protect the one he loved. 

Flames lapped at his legs, melting the iron to his clothing and searing the skin below. His hands shook violently as he reached to his pocket. He hissed at the contact with the metal, lifting the armor to reach under and grab the paper that hid there untouched. He raised it up, blinking back tears as he stared at the photograph. 

“I’ll see you again. In another lifetime. I promise,” he choked, his voice hoarse. He held the last photograph of his love, his life, and watched as the greedy flames turned it to ash and dust. He shut his eyes tight and let himself succumb to the agony that coursed through his veins. Smoke clouded his lungs, soot making its way into his airways. He coughed, the movement shaking his entire being. They would find him tomorrow, unrecognizable yet alive. 

The world faded to black, only the crackling of flames accompanying him into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> TY FOR READING! THIS IS SHORT CUZ ITS ONLY ONE SCENE NO DIALOGUE BUT EH! tried to go for something more emotional and out of my comfort zone. leave feedback in comments thx!!


End file.
